Vestiges of Love
by Aerophin
Summary: [1sentence][YxS] Fifty sentences concerning the vague relationship between Commander Joule and Major Hahnenfuss.


Note: Written for the LJ community 1sentence using theme set gamma. Also, none of the sentences bear any relevance to each other, though they may coincide a few times.

**Vestiges of Love **

**#01 – Ring**  
She was accustomed to the garish and extravagant lifestyle of the politicians, but those pristine silk curtains and white sheets were foreign to her, the bed higher than she was habituated to, and how strange was it when the maids and servants called her mistress and inquired if she was in need of anything—but it felt right to be in his arms at night and the ring on her finger was becoming more familiar day by day.

**#02 - Hero**  
After the war, Commander Joule, along with many others in his squad, had been awarded several medals by Lacus Clyne for their bravery in the war; however, looking across the audience, he realized the only reward he wanted for being a hero was seeing Shiho alive; wounded, broken-spirited, and slightly paralyzed, yet alive.

**#03 – Memory**  
As her fingers ran through the engraving upon the stone, another tear threatened to spill while with each letter relentlessly bestowed a sacred memory of him before his doomsday, leaving her young and alone.

**#04 – Box**  
When Yzak left to join his friends and comrades down on earth, he had left Shiho a personal note in her jewelry box; he knew that she rarely ever used it and with downcast eyes she wondered what he meant when he placed it in that particular spot.

**#05 – Run**  
Shiho and Yzak knew that pets (namely dogs) had a habit of tying a couple together with their leashes, especially at a park while the two people were within the same vicinity, and yet the two soldiers seemingly were unable to break their own habit of exercising daily (their lives in outer space demanded it) and despite knowing about the couple-tied-with-a-leash danger, they somehow found themselves in a park, bound together, blushing madly while the blasted dog barked out a series of growls that spoke volumes of his frustration at being held back from the cat he was chasing.

**#06 – Hurricane**  
When the trio of mobile suit pilots perfected their new tactic deemed "Hurricane" because of its swiftness, it was to the dining hall for immediate celebration afterwards and yet the only thing she remembered from the festivity was the kiss he had awarded her with in the dim vicinity of an underused hallway.

**#07 – Wings**  
Ever since she was a child, she had envied the birds in their worriless flight above the smog and commotion of the cities, and although the avian race was limited to the heights of the PLANTs, still she longed for the freedom of a trip through the firmament to let lose her doubts and qualms; yet now, as an adult, she realized that such a life free from the burden of carefulness was and would be unavailable to someone such as her, that was, until she met _him_ that day.

**#08 – Cold**  
"You fool," she bespoke him as he began to break away, "you'll surely perish in such weather regardless of your Coordinator capabilities"; he continued to pull back and she grabbed his arms, desperate enough for him to stay that she had no other alternative than to show him her soul and emotions—and once more he broke contact, his breath floating to the moon as the bees are attracted to nectar; she cursed his name, and all he had to give was a simple peck on the cheek and a silver locket in her hand.

**#09 – Red**  
Yzak's rival had been deemed the Red Knight by comrades, yet the surprise that flew across his face was apparent when Shiho suddenly let it slip that she referred to him as her Knight in Silver Armor.

**#10 – Drink**  
"Alright, Yzak, that's enough; first you take my towel, then my favorite pen, deprive me of my breakfast, steal the last bite of _my_ sundae, and now you've stolen my drink—" and Shiho's sentence is cut off as Yzak steals, once again, a kiss this time.

**#11 – Midnight**  
He was lightly dozing in his office chair when Shiho found him, uniform slightly unbuttoned and ruffled, paper strewn about his desk, face and emotions cut off from the harsh present reality that ransacked their lives; she backed out of the doorway and promised to bring back the file that Dearka had instructed her to give to Yzak at a more healthy time.

**#12 – Temptation**  
He was being an ass again, forbidding access to her Mobile Suit with "You've spent enough time with that thing already," being the only reason, and at first she wanted to inflict some sort of physical damage to his unblemished face, but then, it hit her: what in the world did he mean when he said _that_?

**#13 – View**  
Shiho had made several trips down to earth afore (mostly for military related purposes), however, this time the view looking down to the planet was more breathtaking with his hand intertwined with hers.

**#14 – Music**  
Shiho irked him so in all her immaculate and tomboyish ways; so full of life when she loved it, so full of sensation and passion when she needed it; what he hated about her the most was the fact that she could goad him into doing absolutely anything with her beautiful face and the swish of her brown, plaited tresses that flew about her as she moved; and it was because of that cursed asset that she had incited him to take up violin lessons, that, as Yzak was true to his every word, were far more grueling than piloting a mobile suit during a war at the tender age of fifteen (and all Shiho did when he told her so was laugh).

**#15 – Silk**  
Draped in a blue silk dress, five-year-old Shiho Hahnenfuss was dragged, quite unwillingly, to a special political ball where she was set before many other government diplomats to be introduced; she, of course, thought of it all as suffocating when they peered into her luscious violet eyes, all the while proclaiming, "Oh, what a dear she is, Hahnenfuss; so lively and adorable, I'm sure she'll have more features in the news as she grows older"; the only thing Shiho even remembered (aside from all the cheek-pinching and exclamations of her childish exquisiteness) was a silver-haired girl—er, boy, excuse me—who looked as if he himself where having as terrible a night as she.

**#16 – Cover**  
Shiho was reaching the stage of pregnancy when the slight rounding of her stomach made it quite obvious a delivery was expected and she, for one, was not ready to tell the world that after only three months after her marriage to Yzak Joule, she was already with child; she certainly was not ready to be a mother, nevertheless, she would _prepare_ herself because the look Yzak threw her way when the doctor broke the news upon the young couple spoke volumes in assuring her that she would be more than able to pull it off and would not be alone in playing the role of parent.

**#17 – Promise**  
Councilor and Commander Yzak Joule was not one to give promises and break them, so when he overworked and neglected Major Hahnenfuss, she often flashed him a view of her left hand to send a simple reminder of his promise to her.

**#18 – Dream**  
The shock on the couple's face was so clearly evident it soon became a painful sight for onlookers; the woman gave the male's hand a squeeze and he engulfed her in his arms as they both stared down the destruction of their life in a dream-like state.

**#19 – Candle**  
Aggravated, irritated, petulant, snappish, and exasperated were all understatements when compared to Shiho's mood after a day at work and at the current situation at home; so occupied with the tasks she had to finish and clearing her thoughts, she was oblivious to the scene set before her and it was only after Yzak coughed (several times quite loudly) that Shiho finally dropped her thoughts and stared open-mouthed at the candlelit dinner he had prepared; after regaining her speaking ability, Shiho spoke, "I never knew you were capable of doing something so...thoughtful!" much to Yzak's utter annoyance.

**#20 – Talent**  
It was Shiho's secret and hers alone—no one was to know about it, as although it was a favorite hobby of hers, she wasn't the best and was nowhere comparable to Yzak's idol, Lacus Clyne; but since Yzak found out about her singing talent, there wasn't a day when he did not ask her to sing for him, and she, gaining more confidence with each passing day, indulged him.

**#21 – Silence**  
She never knew that Yzak's childhood friend had harbored secret feelings for him and when asked if he returned the girl's feelings, Yzak's only reply was silence.

**#22 – Journey**  
Together, the words poured from her mouth to tickle his ear, together, we'll be able to figure out this game of life and make the best of it.

**#23 – Fire**  
After the incident at the restaurant a few nights ago, Shiho's uniform was considered irredeemable in appearance, and she was instructed to get another; however, when offered a new uniform, she turned it down with the reply, "I've got another one," to everyone's surprise; it wasn't until the next day did they realize where she had gotten the extra when Commander Joule, after staring at Major Hahnenfuss for several questioning minutes, bemusedly stated, "Isn't that my old uniform?!"

**#24 – Strength**  
It was unthinkable what Shiho had to deal with when her parents died; to this day, Yzak still couldn't imagine where she held that secret reserve of patience and strength needed to deal with the distress and grief that assaulted her.

**#25 – Mask**  
No one really understood much about that girl: she was merely a name on a paper, a face in the background, a figure in the distance; but then she left, and Yzak knew she had unconsciously taken—perhaps even stolen—a very important and much needed part of his being.

**#26 – Ice**  
The frosty January night was unsettled, icicles clung to the windows like a downed sailor and the sharp wind blew flakes of crystal through the air; nevertheless, it was warm inside the hospital room where a babe had come in the night and the love emanating from the couple was truly the cause.

**#27 – Fall**  
Every time he demanded her presence to his office, every time he looked her straight in the eye to state her orders, every time Dearka mentioned his name, she slapped herself, muttering, "Stupid Shiho, stupid, stupid, stupid!" for falling into the dark abyss of love for her commander.

**#28 – Forgotten**  
Contrary to popular belief, Commander Joule had not been Shiho's first crush on the Voltaire—it was another blonde red coat with a charismatic smile and charming humor that first captured Major Hahnenfuss' affection; though the red coat later switched ships, forcing Shiho to forget about him, that fact was best left forgotten lest a certain silver-haired fiancée found out.

**#29 – Dance**  
The room was completely destroyed, with previously hanging paintings shattered and spilt upon the floor, the desks and tables devoid of their contents which now lingered promiscuously about their legs, and papers and important documents in need of signatures strewn about haphazardly; still, their waltz of impending death continued as each tried to gain an advantage over the other in so small room as their basic pistols waved to the other in the room; surprisingly, she managed to bait him into a corner and his dauntlessness wavered for no more than a moment; and as their weapons were positioned to aim into the other's left eye, he felt his gun sliding from his hand to fall upon the floor in a resounding noise—he knew, abashedly, that the winner of the skirmish had been decided long before it ever began: he could and would never deliberately pull the trigger on his beloved no matter the circumstances.

**#30 – Body**  
The enemy had mercilessly aimed straight for the cockpit of the GOUF Ignited: it was slashed through, smashed in upon itself, and looked as if it had been devoured by a savage beast; Shiho's breath caught and her hands tightened around her recently removed helmet as her commander's marred and blood-smeared body was pried from the remains of his Mobile Suit, limbs hanging limp, suit torn open by the weapons of the foe, and helmet cracked open to reveal closed eyes that awaited death in anticipated for relief from the ache and sting of his scars.

**#31 – Sacred**  
As he strolled through the cemetery that housed the graves of fallen soldiers, Dearka couldn't help but wonder how his buddies had fared after the wars; however, with a diminutive smile tugging at his lips, he was certain Yzak would be taken care of wonderfully by Shiho.

**#32 – Farewells**  
From all sides they bombarded Shiho in a torrent of unspeakable fury, her DEEP Arms battered by their beam rifles, ransacked by beam sabers, and assaulted with plasma canons; and as her power gauge ran low, her fast-fading conscious in some way picked up the frantic words of her Commander: "Majo...nenfuss...ajor Hahnen...Shiho—!"

**#33 – World**  
After surviving the second war, Shiho Hahnenfuss decided she had enough of the military for one lifetime, so after leaving former ties behind, she stepped forward into the mainstream of life once again; existence had never felt so _real_ after seeing the chaos of war, she thought, as she sauntered through the streets of November Two; after spending most of the day window shopping, she planned on returning to her apartment when she spied sharp, cerulean eyes coming her way; at that moment she finally realized how small the world really was.

**#34 – Formal**  
_How does one resolve such a quarrel as this?_ contemplated Yzak when Shiho turned her back after giving him a stiff, formal salutation.

**#35 – Fever**  
The only thing worse than seeing her lying there immune to the world as she drifted in a dream of lifelessness, he knew, was seeing her thrash about on her mat, fists clenched around the sheets that blanketed her sweat-covered body, battling the demons attempting to pilfer her soul of its life.

**#36 – Laugh**  
Commander Joule was renowned for his head of silver hair (if not for his political status and military facility) and as Major Hahnenfuss stared at the locks upon his head, she had to stifle her laughter as she imagined how well he would look without any hair whatsoever.

**#37 – Lies**  
Their first kiss was quite accidental: they were standing side by side on the deck of the docking bay overseeing the Voltaire's preparations; she had her head turned and when he called her name, she spun around so quickly that before they knew it, their lips had touched and for several moments they stayed that way, eyes gaping at each other before they pulled apart; of course, ask them about it and they'd stammer a quick reply that, if you listen closely, contained the words _restaurant, dinner, afterwards, moonlight, _and, needless to say, _planned_.

**#38 – Forever**  
"Together is forever," he knew, yet that day he was unfaithful to her and since then his soul was corrupted and destroyed, but more importantly, together was not forever for them.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**  
It wasn't easy being in love, as Shiho and Yzak soon found out; the squabbles and tribulations came soon enough, and it wasn't until they learned to overcome such challenges did their love truly blossom beyond infatuation.

**#40 – Whisper**  
It was at the engagement party that Shiho's dear cousin had come up to her, and thinking that he wished to give his congratulations, she listened to him without protest; he did give his best wishes accompanied by a smile, but then he leaned in close and whispered a few words in her ear; she flustered completely and when Yzak's inquisitive eyes tried to meet hers, blushed all the harder and turned away.

**#41 – Wait**  
Upon seeing him near the end of the sidewalk a few paces ahead, a sudden impulse overcame her, and she uttered the small word—yet with a swish of his head, he turned and obliged her abrupt request as she hurried to join him; she took his hand and couldn't help but feel relieved that he had waited for her to catch up.

**#42 – Talk**  
Their wedding night was nothing special, as instead of doing the customary newly-wed ritual, they spoke into the night, giggling and laughing their teenage heads off, and only succumbed to slumber when the sun's rays broke through the haze of night.

**#43 – Search**  
Through the whole house she went, searching desperately for the lost item; minutes flew into hours as her search returned fruitless, and frustrated, she feel down on the couch in despair and irritation; at the end of the day though, she found that Yzak had it all along and pleasantly surprised herself by the realization that anything of hers was safe when in his hands.

**#44 – Hope**  
_It will be over, it will be over,_ she chanted to herself again and again as her sweaty palms gripped the mobile suit controls, _the war will be over because Yzak is here and wherever he is, I have hope._

**#45 – Eclipse**  
Yzak inwardly cursed the foliage that obscured his view of Shiho as she sat, poised and unintentionally elegant, underneath the trees of the Hahnenfuss gardens while she read a book from her father's study.

**#46 – Gravity**  
It was hard to court someone in null gravity, as they soon learned, and it was even more irritating when their getaway after being spotted by an off-duty green coat was hindered by the lack of an object to shove themselves off.

**#47 – Highway**  
There was nothing better than having the wind whip your hair past whilst speeding down a forsaken highway, free of obligations, Shiho decided, unless, of course, your beloved sat beside you.

**#48 – Unknown**  
Ezaria Joule had died a few years before the Joule-Hahnenfuss marriage, and as a result, Shiho was often seen meandering through the halls of Joule Manor, gazing at the family portraits and wondering who the woman was that had raised Yzak.

**#49 – Lock**  
"They've done it again," moaned one of the Joules' maid as she spun about to face the head housekeeper; the housekeeper in turn sighed and replied, "Leave them alone then, there's no bothering the mister and misses when they've locked the door to their bedroom."

**#50 – Breathe**  
Watching the gentle rise and fall of the young boy's chest as the air rushed through his small lungs, Yzak thought with a discreet smile that this child was the most significant and wonderful gift he had received from any woman.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**AN:** If you missed the note at the top, none of the sentences bear any relevance to each other. Yes, some sentences seem to fit together, and some are total contradictions, but they're meant to be separate from another sentence. Anyway, if you want more info on the concept of 1sentence, head on over to the community (community dot livejournal dot come slash 1sentence).

Also, if anyone wants to write a fanfiction inspired by any of the above sentences, go for it! Just remember to credit me! I do believe I'll do some fanfics of my own. Thanks for reading.


End file.
